The Darkside of Goku
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: This story contains sex, war, and rape. NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

This is a much better remake of the story Kakarot.

Prologue:

There is a world where six realms lay. These realms are like planets. The names of these realms, or planets are Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, and NetherRealm. A man seeks to merge EarthRealm and Outworld to gain power, but a tournament gives the people of the realms to protect their land. This tournament is called Mortal Kombat.

Mortal Kombat is a tournament where two fighters engage in one on one battle, and the battle ends either if a fighter submits, and the other shows them mercy, or if one fighter kills another. That is just the beginning.

One of the fighters from EarthRealm, Liu Kang, is a Chinese Shaolin Monk, and the champion of Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang is a part of a group called the EarthRealm Special Forces. Liu doesn't work by himself, he has partners.

Kung Lao is a Shaolin Monk who studies Kung Fu, and trains with Liu Kang.

Sonya and Jax are the two whom prepare technology such as Portals and Aircraft.

Johnny Cage is a action movie star who was discovered in a studio, and was told about this tournament. He thought it was a movie, but found out that it was a real life and death battle, and still went along with the group.

Raiden is the group's mentor. He is a Thunder God, and is one of the main protectors of EarthRealm.

Finally, there is Natarick. Natarick is a visually impaired fighter discovered by Kenshi, a swordsman who lost his sight at the hands of an evil sorcerer. He isn't fully blind like Kenshi, but he wears a blindfold, because he is used to fighting without using his eyes. Natarick started training with Kenshi studying the art of Judo at the age of 9, and quickly mastered the art at 11. Natarick wanted to learn the art of the sword, however, his Mom refused. Kenshi saw potential in Natarick, so he trained him behind his mother's back.

Kenshi told Natarick about the tournament, and he wanted to help, but knew his mom wouldn't let him.

At the age of 12, Natarick ran away from home, and Kenshi took him to the Wu Shi academy to train with Raiden. That is where Natarick encountered the two Shaolin Monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They trained him in the art of Mortal Kombat, and taught him the ways of the Shaolin.

At 15, two sorcerers by the name of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung escaped from the NetherRealm, which is Hell. The sorcerers killed Liu Kang, and this angered Natarick to take them on in Mortal Kombat.

Natarick fended off the sorcerers, forcing them away for a while, but not for good. A year of bitter peace has gone by, and another threat has come over the EarthRealm heroes.

Shinnok is an evil god who has escaped the NetherRealm, and is trying to take over the six realms.

The Dark Side of Goku

Chapter 1:

The Visitor

It is a gloomy Thursday morning, and the smell of rain was in the air, accompanied by a slight breeze.

Nat put on his Gray tank top, Black jogging pants, and his black boots with Red stripes. He tossed his Katana sword onto his back, and headed into the academy yard.

Normally, the sun would be shinning off of his dark Asian skin, but the clouds prohibited that.

"Natarick," shouted Kung Lao as he walked down the stairs.

Nat bowed his head, and said "Yes Kung Lao sensei."

"The zombie has been defeated by Raiden, because a spirit flew into it's body. The spirit was Liu Kang's, and he is among the living again."

Nat smiled, and said "Thank you for that information."

Johnny Cage walked up to them, and said "Sup guys!"

Kung Lao turned his head angrily at Johnny, and said "Try having more respect. People are having a conversation, and it is not appreciated when someone rudely interrupts."

"Sorry Kung Lao, but stop acting so serious."

"Whatever, I have a task for you and Natarick."

Nat tapped his master's shoulder, and said "We will accept this task with the most importance."

"Excellent. We are having a feast for the return of Liu Kang, and we must gather wood for the fire."

"You can count on us master. We, or at least I take tasks with the same amount of seriousness as I do battles," says Natarick proudly.

Cage started walking the path to the woods, and Nat bowed his head, and quickly ran off.

Liu Kang was Nat's favorite, but he said nothing to let Kung Lao know. He was his favorite, because he taught him all of the fighting moves, and trained him to the limit.

Kung Lao was like a father figure to him, and that is why he changed his name to Natarick Ramone Lao. Both trained him to his maximum strength, but because of Liu's brute strength, Nat made him number one trainer.

"So Natarick, you find a girl yet," asks Johnny.

"No, but I'm not looking very hard."

"What! You can't be serious."

"Oh yes, I am. My studies are far more important then girls, but I do want sex."

"You're a Shaolin, so you have to remain a vergin until you're married."

Nat laughed, and said "Nah nah nah man, I tend to bang before marriage."

They turned right, and started to walk down a bridge.

"Well, we need to find this wood," said Cage lazily.

Cage grabbed Nat's shoulder, and said "Look up in that tree."

Nat tilted his head up, and said "I can't see anything."

In the tree, there was a naked boy who looked like a cartoon compared to Nat and Cage. He had a round head, white skin, and spikey black hair.

The boy jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of the two warriors.

"Whats your name," said Cage.

The boy's eyes had an evil creepy look in them, but even though he couldn't see them, when the boy turned his head towards him, Nat was filled with fear.

The boy's dark eyes and spikey hair froze Nat still, and Cage said "Well, answer me."

The boy picked up his clothes, and said "It's Kakarot, not like it's any business of yours."

He put on his clothes, and he was wearing Yellow pants, blue shirt, white belt, and a red headband.

"Where are your parents," says Nat.

"I don't have any." The boy's voice was deep, and whenever he talked, it filled both with an uneasy feeling.

"You shouldn't be out here in the woods like this Kakarot. The Black Dragon clan could be hanging around here, and can be waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"I can handle myself. Besides, I'm the best fighter on my planet."

Nat and Cage looked at eachother, and the boy said "I'm an alien from Planet Vegeta, and I'm here to take this planet for my own. I am looking for a lover too, but this planet is filled with hideous humans."

Nat pulled out his sword, and said "You have no room to talk. You look like something we'd see on television."

"Don't point your sword at me, I might take that as a challenge."

"Take it for a challenge, because it is."

"I know that you're one of the strongest men on this planet, and that's why I choose you."

Cage stepped in front of Nat, and said "Stay back, I got this."

The e boy ran towards Cage so fast that when Nat went to blink and his eyes opened, Cage was on the ground.

Nat's eyes couldn't believe what they saw, Cage was on the ground and unconscious.

"What did you do to him?"

"Its simple, I just punched him in the gut, and he flew back. I hope you put up a better fight then he did."

"You little freak, you have no right to do that."

"Yes I do, so come with me, and I'll make your life a thousand times better than it already is."

"My life is great already, and being in a relationship with you would make my life a thousand times worse."

Nat charged at Kakarot with his sword, and swung with a slash, but the boy disappeared, and Nat fell to the ground. The boy teleported himself at the last minute, and attacked Nat from behind.

Kakarot pulled a strange tube out of his pocket, and pressed a button to make a ship appear. The ship was glowing blood red, and Nat was tossed inside of it. The ramp closed, and the ship took off.

(Author to Readers)

Goku has made his point clear, and showed off his skills by knocking out two warriors.

This is a remake of the story Kakarot, so let me know what you think.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Beginning of Battle

It is now night, and Kung Lao is standing in the middle of the fighting area of the Wu Shi academy. He walks around in circles, and is getting impatient.

Raiden walks over to Kung Lao, and proudly says "The battle is over. I return here as the victor."

"Where is Liu Kang?"

"He is right behind me, and he is back to his old self again."

"I am proud to here it Master Raiden," says Kung Lao as he turns around, and walks to the other side of the yard.

Liu Kang walks down the academy steps, and says "Kung Lao! I am glad to see you once more."

Kung Lao turned his head to him, and said "I am glad to see you as well Liu Kang," but turns his attention away from the two men.

"What's bothering you?" asks Liu.

"Johnny Cage and Natarick, I sent them to fetch wood for a feast that was going to be held in your honor, but they have not yet returned."

"Well, we must go and search for them. If there was any trouble, I doubt both would go down without a fight." says Raiden. The three warriors took off, running to the woods.

Meanwhile, Johnny opened his eyes, and noticed that he was staring up at the now night sky.

Cage thinks "What the hell happened?" He sits up, and his eyes caught a tree, and he remembered what happened.

The memories of the alien boy's attack rushed through his mind. He remembered the boy's lightening speed, and vicious power. He remembered Nat standing in front of the tree, and Kakarot standing over him as he laid unconscious, but he knew what was happening around him.

Cage stood up, and looked around the area. He saw no signs of a fight, but he knew that it wouldn't have been a fight, because one hit from Kakarot would end it all.

"Cage!" yells Liu Kang as the three men ran across the bridge.

"Cage! Are you okay?" asks Kung Lao.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Good to see you again Liu Kang."

"Good to see you again too Cage. Where's Natarick?"

"I don't know. I was attacked by an alien who called himself Kakarot. The kid's got some wicked skills. He knocked me out with one punch to the gut."

"Punch to the gut?" questions Kung Lao.

"Yeah, it knocked all the wind out of me. Nat was still here when the fight began, but when I woke up, they were both gone."

Kung Lao's face took a worried look, and he said "This is not good. Did this Kakarot say anything about where he was going?"

"He did mention a Planet Vegeta, but I didn't see any ship or aircraft. He also said that he was looking for true love, but this planet is filled with hideous trash."

Raiden said "We need to go see Sonya and Jax, so they can do research on this Planet Vegeta. Kakarot may have killed Natarick, but I believe he would use him for experiments. If we're lucky, we could have some time to gather research, and save Nat."

"I'm all for it." says Cage.

"Good, grab on to me, and I'll teleport us to the Special Forces area."

The group joined hands, and a blast of lightning occurred. After the blast, the group of heroes were gone.

Meanwhile, on Kakarot's ship, Nat awakens in dimly lit room. On the side of the room across from him, he saw a row of what looked like grocery store refrigerators.

He walked closer to get a better look, and saw that a single refrigerator held a human. All of the humans wore clothing of the Black Dragon Clan.

Nat thought "This kid was strong enough to capture most of the Black Dragon, but how? Hmmh makes sense, the kid wilds unreal power within him, so it would be easy taking them down."

Nat placed his hand on the glass, and said "But why? Why would he want the Black Dragon? Why would he want me?"

Suddenly, Nat was knocked on the ground, and a skinny creature with green skin stood over him. The creature had a white mask, dark red scarf, and was covered in black clothing.

Nat stood up, and said "Who do you think you are?"

The creature said "I am one of Lord Kakarot's henchman. I serve him and only him. I was given orders to keep you alive, but you have to be cooperative."

"I don't cooperate with vile aliens like you."

"Oh, I thought you'd be reasonable man. I guess I have to do this the hard way."

"If you want it that way, then you leave me no choice FIGHT!"

Nat steps into his fighting stance, and says "Come here! Taste the furry of my Jeet Kwon D."

Nat ran towards the alien, and threw a right hand, but the alien quickly caught it, and kicked him in the jaw.

Nat fell to the ground, and was surprised at the alien's power.

"You're not as powerful is Kakarot." says Nat as he stood back up.

"That's why I serve him, and I will obey his orders."

Nat ran towards him, and connected with a brutal right to the ribs. He quickly followed it up with a left hook and right kick, which knocked the alien to the ground.

The alien got up, and said "You have speed young warrior, but you are no match for me."

"This is my Jeet Kwon Do fighting style, and it is a style where I can move and attack at a moments notice."

Nat charged towards him again, but slid on the back of his left heel, and landed a brutal kick to the alien's right leg. The alien fell to the ground, and Nat regained his stance.

The alien stood up, and smiled "You're a formidable opponent Natarick Lao."

"Thanks! Have you given up yet?"

"No. You see, your fighting style is no match for the alien technology from our planet."

The alien reached into his right side pocket, and pointed a silver gun at Nat.

"What's this? I thought this was hand to hand combat, not a shot out." said a surprised Nat.

"Well, I guess that'll change."

He shot the gun, and a bright green beam of energy shot out of it. Before it connected, Nat summoned a wall of ice. However, the beam found it's way through the ice, but Nat created a beam of ice which connected with the gun's beam.

"It's all over you stupid alien!" yells Nat.

"No it's not. This is a battle of energy, and you'll run out, but my gun will go all day."

Nat releases a scream of power to force back the gun's beam, and it was working. The gun's beam was being outdone by Nat's ice, and Nat yells "SUBMIT!" but the alien replies "NEVER!"

The alien twisted a switch on the side of his gun, and suddenly Nat's beam was being forced back. Nat's beam was almost defeated, but before the alien's beam could connect, the gun his knocked out of his hand by a tossed knife.

"Sorry to be late. I'll finish him Natarick, no charge." says a British accent.

(Author to Readers)

Nat is on Kakarot's ship, and he encounters an alien who serves Kakarot. They fight, and when Nat was about to be defeated, he is saved. Who saves Nat? Keep reading to find out.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Allies and Enemies: Kakarot's Plot

The gun was on the ground, and shattered in pieces. Nat looked around the room, but saw nothing.

Nat picked up the knife, and said "This is a Butterfly Knife."

Nat heard something fall, so he turned around, and saw none other then the Black Dragon leader, Kano.

"Kano! I see you're here to rescue the members of the Black Dragon clan." says Nat.

"Yeah, you're right, and you best stay outa my way mate."

Kano turned his head towards the alien, and he was immediately zapped by a taser. The taser stunned Kano, causing him to fall down.

"Kano! Are you alright?" asks Nat, as he took Kano's hand.

"Yeah I'm alright." Kano replies angrily.

"Stay back, I started this, and I'll finish this."

The alien pointed his taser at Nat, but Nat jumped into the air, and kicked it out of his hand. Kano shot his eye lazar at the alien, and the lazar made contact with his nose, causing the alien's nose to fall off.

Nat locked the alien in a sleeper hold, and Kano kicked the alien in the chest.

The alien fell to the ground, and Kano slammed his boot into it's throat.

"Now! Tell me where my clan is." demands Kano.

The alien was struggling to breath, and Kano yelled "You better speak up if you don't wana die."

Nat bent over, lit a fire in his hand, and put it in the alien's face.

"You better speak up, or I'll burn you alive." Nat said.

The alien was panting heavily, and he said "Okay okay, I'll speak."

"Where is my clan?" yells Kano.

"They're in the prep prisons. The prisons are up against the wall behind us."

Kano looked up, and said "Pre prisons! Why the hell are they called prep prisons?"

"Lord Kakarot uses these prisons to weaken his experiment subjects."

"What type of experiments is he doing?" said Nat.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason, he didn't want you in there."

"Why doesn't he want to experiment on me?"

"I'm not sure, but he says that you're going to be used for special reasons."

"Where is he at now!" asks Kano.

"If you walk out of here, make a left, and follow the path, then you'll arrive at Kakarot's chambers."

Kano removed his boot from the alien's throat, and Nat put out his fire.

"What's your name? Why do you choose to serve Kakarot?" asks Nat.

"My name is Natsio, and I do not choose to serve him. He choose some of the strongest men on different planets, and took us by force."

"If we let you live, then will you still work for him?" asks Nat.

"Let him live! Screw that, this man's gonna die!" yells Kano, as he clutched his Butterfly Knife.

"I promise you both, if we somehow find our way out of here, then I'll be on your side."

Nat stood up, looked towards Kano, and yelled "FINISH HIM!"

Nat turned his head, and heard the plunge of Kano's knife into the alien's body. He turned back around, and saw Kano holding his bloody knife.

"We work good together Kano." says Nat.

"Yeah, but don't get use to it. We're working together to get out of this ship, but as soon as we're off, we're once again enemies."

"I feel the same way as you do. Let's set your clan free."

Kano spits on the alien's corps, and says "Forget it, they're no use to us now. Let's find this Kakarot."

Kano takes the lead, and Nat followed him.

Meanwhile, at the Special Forces building, Sonya and Jax are on their computers doing research. Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden were sitting in chairs waiting for news.

Sonya turned around, and said "Okay, I got some good research."

"Good, what is it?" asks Kung Lao.

"Planet Vegeta was home to aliens who called themselves Sayians."

Jax turns around, and says "Yes, the Sayians are a strong species, and they're highly skilled fighters."

Cage said "That explains why Kakarot was so strong."

Sonya sipped her coffee, and said "They can also transform into something called a Super Sayian. That is when their spiky Black hair turns Blonde, and their powers increase."

"But his hair was Black, so he wasn't a Super Sayian."

Jax said "Perhaps, but he could've been able to transform. Sayians can also transform into Super Sayian 2, 3, and 4. They probably can transform to Super Sayian 5, but that is unheard of."

Everyone looks at each other, and Liu Kang says "What's our next move?"

Sonya says "Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago, so we can't travel there."

Kung Lao stands up, and shouts "So what do you do? We can't just sit here like turtles. Natarick could be getting tortured as we speak."

Jax stands up, and says "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. They're both off of this planet by now, and it's impossible to track their energies."

Kung Lao gets in Jax's face, and says "Well we need to at least try."

Sonya stood up, and said "Kung Lao, restrain yourself. We just have to wait until Kakarot comes back, and hope that he has Nat."

Kung Lao sat down, and so did Sonya and Jax.

Raiden puts his hand on Kung Lao's shoulder, and says "We just have to hope Nat knows what he's doing. I will visit the Elder Gods tomorrow, and see if they can tell me something about this threat."

Back on Kakarot's ship, Nat kicks in Kakarot's door. He saw the spiky haired boy sitting on the bed, still wearing the clothes from when they met.

Kano looks over at Kakarot, and said "That's just a little boy."

Kakarot stands up, and walks over to the two, and said "So, you managed to escape the examination room. Did you rescue your clan?"

Kano stares down at the boy, and said "You're the leader of this ship? What do you plan to do with us."

"I kept you in the tank for experiments, but I have a special plan for Natarick."

Nat says "Oh, what type of plan? What is your plan?"

Kano pulls out his knife, and says "I'm taking this kid down."

Kano ran towards him, but Kakarot slammed his fist into Kano's gut, stopping him in his tracks.

Kakarot opened a trap door, and rolled the unconscious Kano into it, as Nat watched.

Kakarot shut the door, and said "Now it's just you and me."

"What's did you do with Kano? Where is he!"

"He's fine, but let's not worry about him. Let's worry about us."

"What the hell are you talking about, freak!"

"My plan was to go to different planets, and perform experiments on their top fighters. I realized that there was no need to do that, and just decided to take over the planets that I want."

"What does my planet have to do with you? Why do you want it?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to test my skills against different opponents, but the result is always the same."

"You just want to take over planets just because you can?"

"Yeah, but that's not all. I heard what Natsio said to you."

"Oh yes, what is your reasons for keeping me out of these experiments."

"You're the second strongest person in the universe." Goku gets close to him, and his breath was on Nat's lips "I like strong guys like you."

Nat yelled "What!" in a shocked, but kind of blushing voice.

"You do remember what I told you on your planet, don't you?"

"What did you tell me?" yelled Nat.

"I'm looking for a partner to rule the world alongside me, and you're the one."

"So, you're saying that you have an interested in me?"

"Yes, I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be the Queen of the world, but the King in my bed."

Nat's eyes traveled up the creepy kid's slender, but fit body, and he then knew what was happening.

"You just want me for sex Kakarot?"

"Yeah, and as a military force too."

"You're an unbelievable kid Kakarot. You have weird ambitions, and I will not fulfill them willing." says Nat, as he steps into the Jeet Kown Do stance. "Now you face the might of my Jeet Kown Do!"

In a blink of an eye, Kakarot dashed towards Nat, and grabbed him by the throat. He threw the monk's body onto the bed, and put his lips close to his.

(WARNING: This story gets very mature from this point on. If you don't like sexual interactions, dirty talking, I suggest you stop reading, and don't leave angry reviews.)

Kakarot said in a seductive voice "Come on Daddy, don't put up a fight. Give your horny bitch what he wants."

The alien pulled down his gold pants, and a thick, soft White bubble butt. He held Nat down with one hand, and showed his bare butt to him.

"Don't you want to stick your thick Shaolin cock in this thick butt. Ya know what they say, I have cushion for all night pushin."

The boy sat his two soft teenage cheeks onto the monk's face, and softly rubbed Nat's nose in between his two cheeks.

Kakarot laughed "It's gonna get better for us Natarick. Just do as I say, and the sex will be good too."

(Author to Readers)

Kakarot's plot has been revealed, and Nat is being forced into a sexual relationship.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Roots

Nat yelled "Get off me you freak!"

The boy backed away, and pulled up his pants.

"Do you like?" asks the innocent freak.

"HELL No!" shouts Nat. "You aren't even hot enough to become a male stripper."

Kakarot giggles, and turned his back to Natarick "I think I'm a little to young for that."

"You don't act like it, freak. How old are you anyway?"

He turned slowly to face Nat again, and said in a gentile child like whisper "I'm 14. What about you?"

"I'm 16." replies Nat. Nat took a long look at Kakarot, and asked "Where is your family? You're rather young to be traveling on your own."

The boy's face was blank as a sheet of paper, and he said "I don't have much of a family." Nat continued to stare at the alien, and he remembered his attack on Johnny Cage.

"How did you get so strong? You took down my friend with one hit, and I didn't see it. You posses unimaginable power for a boy, there must be some trick."

"I trained with my Grandma, Pan."

"Pan? That's an odd name for a woman."

Kakarot sat down, and said "My name isn't Kakarot. It's Goku Jr." Nat's lips remained shut, because he was confused about what the kid told him.

The kid continued "My Grampa was Goku Sr, and he was a hero to our planet. He saved them from Sayians, Freiza, Androids, and the Majin."

Nat stood up, and said harshly "Listen up, fool, I have no idea who or what those things are, and it is no business of mine."

"My Grandfather was a hero, and my Grandmother was the Granddaughter of Mr. Hercule, so she's another hero. I'm trying to say that my family is full of heroes."

Nat rinckle his nose, and asks "And where are these heroes?"

"They're all dead, accept my Grandma Pan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nat asks.

"I want you to know that my family is made of heroes, and I'm not one of them. I do things for myself, I don't help other people out. At least, not anymore."

"So, you used to help people out?" asks Nat.

"I did any and everything I could to help people, but none thanked me. That's why I started doing things for only myself. I'm no hero, and I don't wana be."

Nat stared at the kid, and took in the thoughts of being underappreciated. He kind of knew what it felt like, but he knew he was admired by most.

"You may not have noticed, but I'm blind." Goku looked at him, and said "Yeah, I noticed."

"Everyone finds blind people retarded, and unable to handle themselves. When I defeated Shao Kahn, I became known for my power and resiliency by the Edenians. I love helping people, and I will protect the 6 realms from the likes of you."

Goku sighs "Whatever, you now know about my family, and you know where I stand."

Goku stood up, slowly walked over to Nat, puts his hands on his shoulders, and says "My mean goal is to steal you from your horrible planet, and make you my husband."

"This is a lot like rape, I will never marry you." Nat said.

"Why are you refusing my offer, you will have full control of Planet Goku, and get some juicy ass on the side."

"I don't want your butt hole kid, and I never will."

Goku lets go, and says "You said I'm not good looking enough to become a stripper, but you haven't seen me strip."

`WHAT!" Nat yells. "I never seen you strip, and I never want to."

Goku picked up a remote, pressed a button, and a long stripper pole popped up from the ground.

"What... What are you doing?" Nat asks in a confused voice.

"I'm going to strip for you Daddy." says Goku, as he turns around showing off his body.

At this point, Nat couldn't go anywhere. He was speechless, and couldn't move his body.

Goku pulled off his blue shirt, and showed himself for another minute before removing his headband.

Back in EarthRealm, Kung Lao is joined by Liu Kang, and they are sitting at a table in the academy.

"What's on your mind Kung Lao?"

"Don't act like you don't know." snaps Kung Lao.

"You're thinking about Natarick, right?"

"Yes, he is probably being tortured by the Saiyan now." Kung Lao took a sip from his coffee, and traveled the room with his eyes. "We both taught him the way of Shaolin Monk, and the most I can expect from him is to fight and defend himself." says Kung Lao.

"He is resilient, Kung Lao, so he will not give up willingly. Remember when he fended off Shao Kahn's forces in Edenia."

Kung Lao smiled, and said "Yes, I remember it well. He was underestimated by both us and Kahn's forces."

(FLASHBACK)

Nat stood in a forest alongside his Shaolin masters.

Nat said "When are they coming, Master Kang?"

"We don't know, but we'll stand guard of the entrance of this realm until they show."

Kung Lao stared down at the 14-year old child, and said "Liu, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, he holds unimaginable power within him. I know he can be of great use to the Wu Shi."

A roar took over the air, and the sound of marching followed.

"There coming, Kahn's forces have arrived." yelled Kung Lao.

The three Shaolin took their stances, and were prepared to fight. An army of Tarkata stampeeded down a hill towards the monks, and the fight began. The three monks charged towards Kahn's Tarkatan army, and one by one the Tarkata were falling.

After a few minutes of fighting, Nat was facing off against the final Tarkata member. They were swinging their blades back and forth, but finally, Nat kicked him in the gut.

The Tarkata rolled down the hill, and with the rest of the army, the Tarkata fled the battle.

Not 5 minutes have passed, and a new member is walking up the hill. He was just like the others: blades on his arms, weird razor teeth, and short temper.

"You three Shaolin may have bested the Tarkata, but you have not yet bested their leader."

Nat walked up to the leader, and said "State your name."

"I am Baraka, leader of the Tarkata, and I will always remain loyal to Shao Kahn. I will complete each task he puts in front of me, therefore I will defeat all of you."

Nat grunts "Pretty big words, Baraka, but just like my dick did to your momma, those words will be shoved down your throat."

Baraka slams his blades together; CLING! CLING! and says "You will learn to tamper your tongue."

Nat steps into his Jeet Kwon Do stance, and says "You should have walked away with your crew, but now you will limp away."

Baraka swung his blade in the right hand towards Nat's neck, but Nat ducked under it, and swept Baraka's leg.

(Flashback Over)

Liu Kang's eyes locked on to Kung Lao's hat, and he said "Yes, it was an intense battle, but Nat had plenty of masters to help him in his lifetime. He used my Fire training to fend off Baraka."

(Flashback: later on in the battle)

Baraka climbed back up the hill, and shouted "SHAOLIN! You learned a lot from Liu Kang."

"The Bicycle Dragon Kick wasn't the only thing I learned."

Nat opened his hands, and had his two palms facing each other. He said "Shaolin Fireball," and a Fireball was formed.

"You think you're going to finish me off with that?"

Nat said "We'll see," and threw the Fireball at him. The Fireball hit Baraka, and sent him flying down the hill.

Baraka staggered to his feet, and shouted up "You bested me, Shaolin, but I'll be back. You haven't seen the last off me."

(Flashback Over)

Kung Lao nodded, and said "Yes he does. I'm getting Sonya and Kitana to make him a special outfit."

"Special outfit?" asks Liu Kang.

"Yes, it will have a piece from all of his master's."

"I see, it would be a great show of respect to all of his masters, but there are a lot of masters."

Kung Lao smiled, and said "I already figured it out."

He pulls a sheet of paper from his pocket, and laid it on the table in front of Liu Kang.

"He will have red pants, which is the color pans you have, so that represents you. The Cryomancer gloves, which represent the Lin Kuei. The blindfold, and Katana sword to represent Kenshi. Finally, the hat will represent me."

Liu Kang stared at the picture, and said "This is quite impressive, Kung Lao. I think he'd love it."

Kung Lao folded the paper, and put it in front of him.

"Yes, he never had any real fighting armor. When he fought Baraka, he wore a tank top with sweat pants."

Liu stood up, and said "He'll love it. I'm going to go get one more workout in, come join me."

Lao stood up, and replied "Might as well. If we expect to beat this Saiyan, then we must train as hard and as much as we can."

Both Shaolin went outside to train for the rest of the night.

Back on Goku's ship, Nat is watching Goku shake his butt in his underwear.

"Look kid, I had enough of this stripper crap."

Goku starts to back his butt up towards Nat, but Nat shoves him away.

"I told you, I don't want you."

The door his kicked in, and Kano confidently walked back into the room.

Kano walked over to Goku, and said "This ain't over kid. I'm back to finish you off."

(Author to Readers)

Kano returns to Goku's room to finish his fight. Liu Kang and Kung Lao are training themselves to the limit to defeat Goku.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 1:

I have created forums for all of my stories, so if you want to get something off of your mind, please fill free to search for me via the authors. I have named the forums by the category, so if you're looking for a forum for a Simpsons story, it'll be in "The Simpsons."

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 2:

In every story forum, there will be an "Art" sub-form, where you can find art about that story. Fill free to chem out the forums, or message me if you'd like.

Chapter 5:

Kano Returns: The Arrival to Vegeta

Kano walks over to Goku, who's still in his underwear.

"What the hell were you doing, mate?"

"What does it look like?" asked Goku, in a deep troublesome voice.

"It looks like you're gettin ready to get banged, mate. I ain't down with that gay shit, and I don't think my friend here is either."

Nat stood up, and said "Kano, there's nothing I can do. This kid isn't weak, and you no it."

"This kid ain't no match for me, I can beat him in a tick."

Goku put his golden pants on over his tight, black underwear.

Kano grunted "I'm glad I don't have to see that no more."

Goku looked back at Kano, and said "You should be happy to see me like that. Not that many people get to see me in my undies, in fact, no one gets to."

Nat walked over to Kano, who was standing by the door.

Nat yelled "We're leaving, and just for the record, who were a bad stripper."

Goku said "Where are you going?"

Nat and Kano looked at each other, and Goku continued speaking "I don't know if you've noticed, but this ship is moving."

Kano tightly clutched his knife, and said "Where the hell we goin?"

"We're going to Planet Vegeta, my home planet."

Kano walked over to the bed, sat down, and said "Well, we might as well get comfee. It might be a while."

Nat sat next to Kano, and Goku puts on the rest of his clothes.

"Yep, get comfee is right. We're going to live a good life, Nat." says Goku.

Nat didn't reply, instead, he stayed quiet for most of the flight. Kano didn't speak much either, it was just Goku talking about the good life he and Nat were going to have. However, he didn't mention anything about Kano, or the Black Dragon's futures. It was just a whole three hours of talk about money and fortune. Three hours of talk about sex, and living a good life.

The ship entered the planet, and it was about morning when the ship touched the ground.

"It's time for us to go to the palace. I'm a king here, so we'll be getting escorted."

Goku opened the ship's exit, and a crowd of people were outside waiting for him to arrive. The crowd of people bowed their heads, and two men in black suits came to the ship.

"We came to escort you to the palace, my lord." one man said. "Follow us to the vehicle." said the other man.

Goku, Nat, and Kano follow the two men to the awaiting Limo. They all got in, and the black Limo slowly moved through the crowd, then sped to the palace.

Nat turned his head to the right, and stared outside the window. The bright, blue, sunny sky, beautiful grass, and trees really stuck out to Nat. Planet Vegeta was a beautiful one, way nicer than Earthrealm.

Kano tapped Goku on the highest spike in Goku's hair, and said "This is quite a planet you got here, mate."

Goku looked over to Nat, and asked "What do you think of the planet, Nat?"

"From what I can see, this is a nice place. It looks a lot better than Earthrealm."

Goku's smile was so bright, that his teeth looked like sun shining on a pearl. "Well, this is our home. I'm the king, and your the... uh... king too."

Nat didn't reply, but Kano grunted. "King eh! There ain't no such thing as two kings, mate. Since he's gonna be pumpin you in ya ass, he might as well be king."

Goku laughed, and said "Yeah, that makes sense, but I make the rules."

Kano lit pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and said "Can I smoke?"

"Yeah sure." said Goku.

Kano lit the cigarette, and said "Anyways, king ain't a title for someone who's gettin his butt pounded."

"Sex is just something you like, Kano, not something that changes a person's title." said Goku.

Kano took a puff, and said "Whatever. Nat, what you think?"

Nat kept his eyes on the outside, and said "I agree with Kano."

Goku didn't say anything, and Kano and Nat stayed quiet too. It was 20 minutes of silence until they arrived to the tall palace.

The outside had a beautiful lawn, with two Cherry trees on each side of the palace, and a strip of sidewalk in between the two, leading to the door.

Goku opened the wooden door to the red brick palace, and pushed a dark red curtain back.

"Hello King Goku!" said a cheerful man, who also wore a black suit with some symbol of thick black spikes on the right breast. This was the first time that Nat noticed the mark, and wondered if it was on the escorts too.

"Good morning." said Goku cheerfully. "This is our new king, Nat, and this is his friend, Kano."

"Oh, so you found someone." said the man.

"I sure did. I want Kano to have his own room, and Nat and I are going to my bedroom."

Nat gulped, and Kano clasped his shoulder, and said "Good luck, mate."

Goku grabbed Nat's arm, and said "Let's go," and walked to his room with Nat. Kano walked with the man to his room. Kano opened the door, and his eyes stared around the room.

The room was painted White, and Kano had a Queen-sized bed, a small dresser, and a old style TV on the dresser. The windows were covered with red curtains, and the bed was dressed in a black quilt.

Kano squat, but finally sat on the bed with an old man's sigh. He grabbed the remote from the square wooden table, and flipped on the television.

There was a knock on the door, and Kano yelled "Eh, come in."

The door opened, and the same man who showed Kano the room said "We request that you do not ask for Lord Goku's services for the rest of the day."

Kano understood what the man was asking, and he replied "Oh, so they're gettin started uh."

The man shook his head, and said "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, mate. They gettin busy right now, and you know it."

"I misunderstand, Mr. Kano. What are you saying?"

"Never mind, you're extremely stupid, mate. How in the world you don't know what I'm sayin."

The man held a blank face, and said nothing.

"Get outa here, you ain't worth talkin to, mate."

The man shut the door, and Kano sat back on the bed, and lit a cigarette.

"It's gonna be a long time before I get comfortable with this." said Kano to himself.

Meanwhile, Nat is in the room with Goku, and they are both sitting on the bed. Nat is leaning against the headboard, and he rubbed his mini beard.

Goku looked over to him, and said "You ready?"

Nat hesitated to answer, but then said "I'll never be ready."

Goku stood up, and pulled down his underpants. "Yes you will, I'll make you ready."

Goku grabbed the top of Nat's top, and forced him against the headboard. He then grabbed handcuffs from his dresser, and cuffed Nat's hands.

Nat was down on the bed, and Goku was smiling, as he turned so that his butt was in Nat's face.

Goku had thick delicious white cheeks, a little hair in the crack. He was a 14-year old boy, who had a skinny body, but a thick butt.

Goku sat his two thick, smooth, semi-hairy teenage cheeks on Nat's face, and squeezed them tight.

"Smell my juicy ass, Lao."

Lao's noise was being squeezed between the two cheeks, and he was being tortured by the smell.

"Your ass stinks Goku, I hate this." said Nat.

Suddenly, Goku jumped off of Nat, grabbing his butt, and screaming.

"Ow, what did you do? It felt like my butt was on fire."

Nat smiled, and said "It's called Dragon Fire Breath. I'm leaving now, and you cannot stop me."

"Oh yeah, how are you getting out of those handcuffs?"

Nat then breathed fire from his mouth, and melted the cuffs. He got off of the bed, and walked out of the room. Goku didn't try to stop him. Instead, he laid down on the bed, and took his shirt off.

(Author to Readers)

Nat has escaped Goku's sex trap again, but now what will he and Kano do?

Please Review, and like the Natarick Lao Facebook page.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Citizens of The Slave Planet

Nat walked out of the palace, and the doors shut behind him. He heard Kano yell, "Wait up, mate!"

Kano came dashing through the palace doors, and said, "You ain't goin anywhere without me."

"Yeah Kano, I can't blame you for not wanted to stay in this palace. It creeps me out."

They both started walking across the street, "You mate, all them red lights, it makes hard for me to see."

"Hard for you, huh, hard for me. Those lights are dark red, makes it hard for anyone to see."

"Yeah, so where ya goin?" asks Kano.

"I don't know, the first social environment spot I can find."

Kano spit on the ground, and said, "Ya ain't gonna find no hangout spot here, mate. This whole planet is like a damn ghost town."

"That kid is a total freak, and I mean that in both ways."

Kano laughed, and said, "So, he tried to get you under the covers, huh mate?"

"Yes, but he didn't."

"I know you wasn't havin that. You don't seem like someone who's in to that stuff."

"Kano, I'm not," Nat said angrily.

"I know I know. That kid's a little freak, can't control his urges til he gets a girl."

"The boy doesn't want a girl. He wants me, but I'm never submitting to him."

"I feel ya, mate. I would die before I got in his ass." Kano laughed, as they approached what looked to be a bar.

"There's a bar, mate. Let's see what's goin on in there."

"A bar? I know that my eyes aren't so good, but my ears are. That doesn't sound like a bar to me, Kano."

The bar was quiet, and the only sound that could be heard is soft whispers from the people who were in the building.

"It don't but there's a sign that says, "Herotenn's Bar and Grill." We should still check it out."

Kano opened the door, and Nat entered behind him. The bar wasn't packed, but when the two warriors entered, the talking stopped, and it was absolute silence.

Kano said, "Barkeep, let me taste some of ya finest liquor. After the journey I had, I need to have me a drink."

Kano found a booth with a lady sitting alone, and slid in across from her. "Hey there sweetness, how often do you be comin here?"

Nat walked over to Kano, and Kano whispered, "You betta find you ya own girl, mate. The way things goin, I got this one."

Nat looked around, and his eyes caught a table with two guys staring at him and Kano. He walked over to them, and one man said, "Uh, Gonlon man, I gotta go." The man quickly stood, and sprinted out the door, so Nat took his seat.

"So, Gonlon, how are you doing today?"

Gonlon began to shake, but said, "I'm fine, how about you Natarick?"

"I'm alright. I noticed that everyone got quiet when I entered. Why?"

"It's Lord Kakarot." Gonlon held his breath, but busted out, "I shouldn't say such things about him. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Gonlon. I was kidnapped and forced to come here."

Gonlon relaxed, and folded his arms. "So, he kidnapped you for his bride, or groom?"

"I'm as confused as you are, but I do know that he wants me to bang him."

Gonlon sighed, and said, "He may be a very evil kid, but he is quite good looking."

"He is quite creepy looking. He dresses in bright clothes, but what really captures my attention is his red headband and hair."

"I love his hair," says Gonlon.

Gonlon stands up, and says, "I have to go," and walks away.

Nat stands up, and saw a girl running towards him.

"KING NATARICK," she yells, and everyone in the bar gasps.

The young woman wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't decline, but said, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Can we talk outside?" asks the girl. He nodded his head, and followed her out.

The door shut behind them, and she says, "My name is Kristina Cupeeno."

"My name is Natarick Lao."

She smiles, and says, "I know."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I know you noticed how everyone grew silent when you and your friend entered."

"Yes, why is that?"

"They are afraid of Lord Kakarot."

Nat stayed quite, and she continued speaking. "He's dangerous. He destroyed our cities, and is forcing us to rebuild them."

"Wow, that's just plain horrible."

"No one, not even our strongest military could stop him."

"That Kakarot does have skill, and a lot of strength as well."

Kristina opened her purse, and pulled out a picture. The picture was two painted in Black and White, with two men standing on each side of what appeared to be a pole.

She hands the picture to Nat, and says, "Read this."

Although Nat was partially blind, the print was large enough for him to read. The picture had the word "Prophecy of Kakarot," and Nat looked to the left of the picture, and saw that the drawn character had a hairstyle just like Goku's.

The picture read, "Planet Zarro will be faced with a great threat. A teenage boy will threaten the planet, but he will be stopped by a man with a sword forged by gods."

"Forged by gods?" asks Nat.

"That's all it says," replied Kristina.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because, I think the prophecy refers to you, Natarick. I know you were kidnapped to come here. I heard your conversation with Gonlon."

"You think I'm the one, huh?"

"Yes, because I know you have the guts to stand up to him. You are the one, I can just feel it."

Nat looked back at the picture, and looked at the spiky haired figure to the left. He then looked to the right, at a figure of a man wearing full body armor, but it looked like a shadow being traced.

Nat handed the picture back to her, and said "The man to the far right looks nothing like me."

Kristina stayed quiet, and pulled the picture out of Natarick's hand. She seemed very upset when she said, "Oh, I guess you're right."

"Now don't fret," said Nat as he opened the door let her go back in. "The alien child will be gone in no time. If I can't beat him, then someone else will."

Kristina turned around in shock, "Wait! You actually plan to fight him?"

"He's forcing me marriage. I will not sit back and do whatever he demands. I will fight my way out of this."

Kristina's face took a serious look, and she said, "You can't be serious? He's stronger then you ever know."

Nat's voice took a serious tone, "I understand the situation perfectly, Kristina. I understand that my actions may not be the most brilliant, however, it's what must be done."

"There need to be more people like you on this planet, Mr. Lao. Your services are most appreciated."

Kristina gave him a hug, and pecked him on the cheek. Nat didn't push her off, but accepted her innocent kiss.

She smiled, "You're a brave man, Natarick. I hope we can see eachother again."

"I have a free schedule. How about dinner tonight? Do you o a place?"

"Yeah, let's just meet back here. How does some Chinese food sound?"

"It sounds excellent, Kristina. We will meet back here around 8."

She smiled, and said, "Bye," as she walked away.

Nat replied, "Farewell for now," as he blew her a kiss.

Kristina was out of sight, then Kano came out of the bar.

"Well mate, looks like ya got a little action there," said Kano.

"Yes, I think she likes me."

"Heh, likes ya, the girl loves ya. I watched the whole thing, mate, and your talk about fightin the brat was really hopeful to her."

"Well Kano, I really went everything I said."

"I know you did, mate. That little alien boy needs to go down. He needs to be put to the death."

"I have a date with her at 8. She's choosing the place."

"Alright! You know what happens after that right? She takes you to her place, and you guys make sweet love." Kano laughs, "Everyone loves a hero, no matter if they succeed or fail."

"What happened to your female?"

"It wasn't such a good start. Well, not like yr's anyway. We got a little somethin planned for tonight too."

"Nice! Well, good luck," as Nat as he walked off.

"Where ya goin, mate!" Kano shouted.

"I'm going to the palace to get ready for my date with Kristina."

Kano watched as Nat walked away, and he walks back into the bar.

(Author to Readers)

Natarick has made the decision of fighting Goku, and that decision has helped him get a woman. Was it a good decision?

Please review, and like the Natarick Lao facebook page.


End file.
